


Wine and Dancing

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Lapdance, M/M, thats basically the plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has a party, everyone gets drunk, and Lance is surprisingly good at dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intended for my first fic in this fandom to be shenanigans. I have so many fics in the works that are nothing but shenanigans. And what do I start with? Smut. Of course.  
> The Spanish will have translations, just mouse over it. Sometimes it's not a perfect translation, but what it means in context.  
> UPDATE: This fic has been translated into German/Deutsche [ here ](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/57a37e8c00030c302b401404/1/Wine-and-Dancing)

They really should’ve warned Allura about human reactions to alcohol before now. Really, this had just been a disaster waiting to happen. Keith reflected on every choice in the past few hours that had led him to this predicament.

They’d had a particularly successful mission, which resulted in Allura and Coran bringing out what seemed to be the Altean equivalent of wine. The entire team had been wary of it, just in case it resembled the Nunvill, water of hot dogs and feet.

Instead, the drink turned out to be light, fruity, and deserving of the title nectar of the gods. However, Allura and Coran failed to warn them how strong it was.

The minute the party had been announced, Lance had sprinted off to his room to grab his phone. Useless for making calls without service from Earth, it was plenty useful in providing music from the library stored on it. As it seemed Lance was the only one with music from Earth, and their choices were between that and whatever strange Altean beats Allura and Coran could scrounge up, Keith had prepared himself for an onslaught of trashy pop music.

Much to, surprisingly, Hunk’s dismay, the pop music never came. Lance’s phone was stored with, of all things, classic rock.

“You listen to dad music?” Keith asked. Lance rolled his eyes and Hunk frantically scrolled, muttering names like “Kesha” and “Beyoncé” under his breath.

“This is music of fathers?” Allura asked. “Forgive me, Lance, but by your age I merely assumed…”

“No, no, what Keith means is that it’s mostly men our father’s age who listen to this music,” Pidge broke in hurriedly while Lance looked scandalized. Pidge had gotten remarkably good at explaining Earth sayings to the Alteans.

Well, it was better than trashy pop, anyway. Keith didn’t really listen to any kind of music, but the classic rock wasn’t bad. Lance must have put his phone on shuffle, because there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to the songs coming up, switching between slow songs with lyrical pianos to fast songs with raging drums and bass.

Everyone was drunk now, to varying degrees. Surprisingly enough, Shiro had the lowest tolerance of all of them, and being a sleepy drunk was curled up peacefully on a comfortable couch. Pidge was giggling as Hunk got more and more serious, trying to explain an engineering concept that probably made sense to him, and only him. And Lance…

Lance was dancing, and Keith was _very_ gay. There was no technique, nothing refined, but Keith was entranced watching him. Lance swayed slowly to the melody, hips rocking back and forth in time. He was enchanting, sinewy movements and languid trailing of limbs that might have looked ridiculous on anyone else but just looked…sexy on Lance.

He glanced over, blue eyes meeting Keith’s as a slow smirk rolled across his face. Lance was banned from alcohol, Keith decided, and so was he. Then the song changed, and Lance’s face lit up even more.  
It was faster, and Keith swallowed as he recognized the song as Cherry Pie. Lance was going to kill him. He was going to die, right here.

Lance sauntered towards him, using his hips to move. Keith couldn’t decide where to keep his eyes, but he kept getting sucked back to Lance’s, at least when he wasn’t entranced by his hips. Seriously, what boy had hips like that?

Lance was almost close enough to touch, but instead of continuing forward, he stopped, hips undulating gently and eyes boring into Keith’s. He rolled his hips, dragging his hands down his body, and Keith squeaked in surprise – a sound he would later deny.

Lance turned with the beat, back facing Keith. He pulled at the front of his shirt, making it ride up so Keith could get a peek at the skin of his lower back. Lance popped his hips in time with the song, starting to lift the shirt but lowering it as soon as Keith could see his shoulder blades. He looked over his shoulder, eyes teasing and sultry.

The things he was doing with his hips should have been _illegal_.

Lance bent all the way down, legs straight, before arching his back and bending his knees a little so Keith could watch his entire body roll. He glanced over his shoulder again and licked slowly across his lips, and _boom_. Keith was hard.

Keith tried to swallow through his dry mouth as Lance leaned back so he was perched on Keith’s knees. He kept leaning back until he could wrap an arm around Keith’s neck to whisper in his ear.

“You look flustered, lindo,” he teased. “Do you want me to stop?”

Without the helmets, there was no universal translator to filter out Lance’s Spanish, but that didn’t sound like an insult. Keith gulped and shook his head no. Lance smiled.

“Good.” He arched his back to roll his hips up against Keith’s thighs, and oh _God_ that felt so much better than it looked. Lance rolled his hips again and Keith made a small whining sound.

Lance stood up and turned around, straddling Keith’s waist and sitting down on his thighs. He did a roll down, starting from his head, which brought his entire torso _almost_ in contact with Keith’s. Keith’s hands hovered in the air, unsure of what to do. Lance placed his forearms on Keith’s shoulders.

“Ay, chico, loosen up,” Lance instructed. “I’m not going to bite. Menos que me deseas.”

Keith got the gist of that, even if not the true meaning. He still didn’t know what to do with his hands. Lance rolled his eyes, but smiled to let Keith know he wasn’t upset. Instead, he grabbed Keith’s hands and placed them on his own ass.

Keith definitely had no idea what to do with that, especially now that Lance was moving again and he could _feel_ the muscles shifting under his hands. He ran his hands experimentally up Lance’s back, feeling the muscles in his shoulders flex as he rolled his hips again, using the arms on Keith’s shoulders for leverage. He trailed his hands back down Lance’s spine. Despite how bony Lance was, he had a _really_ nice ass.

Keith hesitantly slipped his hands into Lance’s back pockets, and Lance gave him an appreciative hum, shifting closer so he was _almost_ grinding them together. Keith swore he could feel the heat radiating from Lance, he was _so close_.

Without really thinking about it, Keith dug his fingers into Lance’s ass to pull them together. Feeling the grind of Lance’s ass against his crotch sent a jolt up his spine, and he gasped.

“Que bueno,” Lance moaned against his ear, breathless. “You’re doing so well, amorcito, keep doing that.”

Keith couldn’t really understand everything Lance was whispering in his ear, but he could recognize the tone of praise, and it was doing things to him. Lance pressed a kiss to his cheek, chaste after everything else they’d done so far, almost asking for permission. Keith glanced from the corner of his eye as bright blue bored into him, surveying his reactions and looking pleased at what they saw.

Lance licked around the shell of his ear, and Keith was _definitely_ going to deny the absolutely _obscene_ moan that ripped out of his chest. He really should have been more worried about the people around him, but his mind was filled with nothing but _Lance Lance Lance_.

Lance rolled his entire body against Keith’s, licking around his ear and biting gently. Keith used his grip on Lance’s ass to shove them closer together. Lance nosed his way across Keith’s cheek before pressing their lips together.

The kiss was gentle, sweet, out of place with the lap dance Lance was giving him, but that was for the best because Keith had never been kissed before and had no idea what he was doing. Lance’s lips moved slowly against his, and gradually his hips slowed down too.

He slid out of Keith’s lap and Keith whined at the loss.

“Come find me when you’re sober, guapo,” Lance called over his shoulder as he walked away. “And you better remember this in the morning, ¿no?”

Suddenly Keith remembered that he hadn’t seen Lance drink more than a few sips of the Altean wine. Lance, for all intents and purposes, had been sober the whole night.

Which meant he’d given Keith a lap dance purely because he’d wanted to, not because he was under the influence.

Keith put his face in his hands and groaned. Lance McClain was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [ @musicprincess655 ](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wine and Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766425) by [TravisStoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisStoll/pseuds/TravisStoll)




End file.
